Illiterate
by Darkflames and fire
Summary: Beast Boy purposely keeps it secret that he s fluent in Swahili. He can t actually read English, just Swahili. BBRae, as per usual.


Number 886:

**Beast Boy purposely keeps it secret that he s fluent in swahili. He can t actually read English, just swahili.**

I disclaim ownership

* * *

"Beastboy, have you read that report yet?" Robin called from the common room doors. Beastboy was still at the table in the same position he'd been in an hour ago, staring at the page intently. He jumped upon being caught, trying to pass it off as nothing.

"Yeah, all done." he said, handing Robin the envelope. "I'm gonna go hang out with Rae now."

He sped away before Robin could comment.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hey, Rae, open up!" the changeling called from the hallway. Raven opened the door a crack, hardly showing anything.

"What?" she asked dangerously, glaring at the boy across from her. Beastboy blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heh... well... can you tell me what Robin's latest report was about?" he asked quietly, looking around as if Robin would be near. Raven glared harder.

"You do this every time, Beastboy." she said exasperatedly. "Why don't you just read the report when he gives it to you?"

"W-Well... I don't really want to?" It came out as more of a question than an answer, and the sorceress pulled him inside her room without more speaking.

"Alright," she began. "Against my better judgement, I've looked into your mind. You are lying to me. Now, if you don't fess up and tell me why you always neglect to read Robin's reports, I will just have to start leaving you for dead, so to speak."

Beastboy looked crestfallen for a moment before nodding and looking around the room. Finding nothing, he returned to Raven. He mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Raven asked. He mumbled again, a bit louder. "I still can't hear you, Beastboy. One more chance." she told him. He paled, blushed and all but rushed up to her, almost shouting in her ear.

"I can't read! Okay?"

"W-What?" she spluttered out, not expecting that of all things to be his response. Beastboy began pacing, nervousness taking over his person. He had only told her because not only would she leave him for dead, but Raven would certainly take a look into his mind for the information if he continued to deny her.

"I grew up in Africa, Rae! I was captured and taken in by criminals who used me to steal for them! I was then taken in by a group of adults focused solely on taking down one villain! And then I came here! There was never any time for me to learn English except to speak..."

"S-So all of those times I remarked about your illiteracy..."

"Yes, Rae, you were right, I'm a total moron." he muttered sadly. She finally realized just how much she had been hurting him.

"No, you're not." she countered. He looked at her oddly, so she continued. "You can't be blamed for learning a different language as a child... And Starfire got the lucky break of learning just by lip contact."

"Still... I should know how to read, I mean, I've been here for a while."

"Yes, but nobody has taught you, nor have you ever had the time to learn. You said so yourself."

They were quiet for a moment, collecting their thoughts.

"Here, I'll tell you what the report was about." Raven said after a moment. She blushed slightly, the action now holding more meaning when she knew why he had always asked. Beastboy smiled, sitting down next to her, and she began talking.

* * *

The next time the reports were handed out, they did the same thing. Beastboy pretended to read it, and Raven ended up summarizing everything for him. They grew closer with each passing week until he had taken the initiative and kissed her while she talked.

Raven kissed back, and he couldn't have been happier.

And it all came about because he couldn't read.

* * *

Terrible ending is terrible. I'm ashamed to say that I barely try when I write these, so they obviously aren't nearly as articulate as what I usually do. Or so I hope. In all reality, I'll probably be posting these just to make up for my long absence, and this is what I've been doing the whole time.


End file.
